


Say My Name

by AndreyaWinchester



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Noctis usually hates being reffered to as royalty, but something about prompto saying it..., drives him nuts, especially by his friends, name kink, word kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreyaWinchester/pseuds/AndreyaWinchester
Summary: Prompto noticed it in high school. The way Noctis’ mouth would twitch up at the corners. The way his stance would change. The way his eyes would light up, if only for a split second.And for whatever reason Prompto noticed it every time and he loved it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I want you all to keep in mind I have NOT played Final Fantasy XV.  
> Long story short, a good friend of mine has gotten me into the game, but I don't have a system to play it on. I've watched Brotherhood and some segments of play throughs, and shes also told me a bunch about the game. But I'm not an expert and for all i know this could be completely out of character for Prompto and Noctis. But i got the idea, and wanted to test out the characters.
> 
> You have been warned. Please leave comments on how I did, and where i could improve!  
> Please and Thanks
> 
> Enjoy!!

Prompto noticed it in high school. The way Noctis’ mouth would twitch up at the corners. The way his stance would change. The way his eyes would light up, if only for a split second.

And for whatever reason Prompto noticed it every time and he loved it.

Prompto wasn’t sure when exactly he began to harbor feelings for his friend but they were there and he wasn’t getting rid of them any time soon. Yeah, like he’d have a chance in the world with that guy! It was a Dream!

A dream that Prompto often had. But honestly he was content just being friends with Noctis. The other was his first friend after all, and it appeared he was also the others first.

Eugh, not like that!

Anyway, Now Noctis and Prompto, alongside Ignis and Gladio, were sitting in the Regalia, searching for a safe haven to set up camp for the night. It had been a long, exhausting day and they were all ready to rest. Noctis was already dozing off in the back seat. 

Prompto sat up front, scrolling through the pictures of that day on his camera. “Woah!” he exclaimed, looking back at the raven haired man who had stirred slightly. 

“Noct. Noct! Look at this pic!” he said, turning around in the front seat to half crawl into the back to show the other his camera, much to the disliking of Ignis. 

“Prompto! Sit down.” he scolded, shaking his head. Prompto did not listen.

Noctis sat up, yawning as he looked down at the others camera. The picture was of the Noctis, Gladio and Ignis today at the dock where they had fished. There was a fish jumping out of the water off to the side behind them.

Noctis looked at the picture unamused. “Mmh.” He’d rather sleep more. Prompto looked at him as if his feelings had been hurt.

“Your Highness, I take so many pictures, you don’t find this one good?” he said, glancing down at his camera, then up at Noctis who had blinked a few times. There it was.

“Yeah, It is really good actually. Make sure you save that one, okay Prom?” he said, looking at the freckle spattered face of his friends, offering an almost apologetic smile. 

Prompto smiled, not sitting back yet as he scrolled his pictures. He held it out to the other once more.

“This one’s my favorite from today, Prince!” he said. Lip twitch. 

The photo on the screen was a selfie of Prompto and Noctis, with a very annoyed looking Ignis in the background. Noctis smiled again, nodding as he swiped the camera from the blonde. 

“Iggy, you look pissed off.” Noct said as he zoomed in on the camera.

Ignis just gave a sigh from the front seat. “When don’t I lately?” came his remark, grabbing the back of Prompto’s vest and tugging him back into his seat. “Stay,” he scolded as he returned both hands to the wheel. 

Prompto gave a slight huff. “What? I was just trying to show Prince Noctis the pictures from today!” he said, glancing over his shoulder at Noctis. He shifted.

Prompto had found this to be his new game. It was fun, to say the least. He knew he didn’t have a chance with the Prince, seeing as he was set to wed Lady Lunafreya. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t torment him. 

“Yeah, Iggy. You should appreciate Prom’s photography skills.” he said, leaning forward to hand the other his camera back. 

Ignis pulled off to the side of the road near a small field, bordered by woods and some rather large rocks. 

“You two become more troublesome every day, I swear.” he sighed, putting the regalia into park and turning her off. “Get to work, boys.” he said, getting out of the car. 

Everyone piled out of the vehicle and began to gather the equipment from the trunk. And began to assemble it.

Gladio had built a TP around a ring of stones he had gathered. He lit the fire before standing. “Ignis and I are going to go gather some supplies. Can we trust you two not to burn the site down?” he asked, brow raised. “We’re low on firewood and ingredients. We shouldn’t be gone long.” he spoke. 

Prompto looked up where he was struggling with a tent pole and grinned. “You got it Gladio!” he said confidently. Noctis snatched the tent pole from the other and set it up.

“Don’t worry about us,” he assured. Gladio and Ignis looked between the two boys before relenting and heading out on their search for materials while there was still daylight left.

Leaving the two boys alone to set up camp. At least they already had a fire. Prompto and Noctis had the tent up in no time at all, struggling to get the last pole into place but finally succeeding. They set out the chairs and looked over everything, content with their work. 

“I’ll roll out the sleeping bags, your highness,” he said, eyeing the other as he grabbed the bags. Stance change. Prompto stepped into the tent as Noctis took a seat in a chair by the fire.

Once Prompto laid out all of their sleeping bags for the night he came back out, going over to their cooler “What would you like to drink, your highness?” he asked, glancing over his shoulder. Lip twitch.

“Prom, I know that you are fully aware that you can call me Noctis.” he said, shaking his head at his friends actions. He sighed. “Water for now, I haven’t really drank any today.

“You got it, Prince Noctis.” oh, he licked his lips? Perhaps that was from thirst, however. He grabbed two waters and went back over, handing one to the prince and sitting in the chair beside him. 

“Ah, today was so long, I’m exhausted.” he said, opening his water. “I got some really good pictures, though so that's good. I’m glad you enjoyed them, Prince.”

Eyebrow twitch

“Look here, Prince Noctis!” and the other did look over as his lips twitched upwards, just in time for Prompto to snap a picture. He was keeping that one.

“You look so tired.” he chuckled. “When aren’t you tired, eh, Prince?”

“Prompto.”

“Yes, your highness?”

“Prompto.” it was stricter this time. Prompto turned to look at the other, wondering if he had over stepped somewhere. He met the other’s eyes, and there was something about them. The way Noct was looking at him had Prompto flustered. 

“Yeah, Noct?” he asked, wondering if he had upset the other. He set his camera in his lap. 

Noctis looked at the blonde. Really looked him over before making eye contact with him. “I know you aren’t stupid, despite how you act at times.”

“Hey! Mean.”

“Its true.” Noctis said, holding up his hand. “You are fully aware of what you are doing. And I am aware that you are aware of doing it.”

Prompto felt his heart flutter. Damn, he figured the other knew. It was being ever so persistent today with it. “What do you mean, your highness?” he asked innocently, tilting his head.

Noctis shut his eyes and stood up, causing Prompto to worry once more. Maybe he did overstep. Before he could say anything Noctis had placed his hands on either arm rest of Prompto’s chair and was leaning down over his, face mere inches away from the others.

“N-Noct..?” Prompto stuttered slightly, looking at the other. Noctis opened his eyes.

“No,” he said. Prompto blinked in confusion. 

“No...No what, Noctis?”

“No.” he said, opening dark cloudy eyes to stare into confused blue ones.

Oh. OH.

“My Apologies, your highness.” Noctis smirked, and didn’t let it fall like usual. 

“You know, I always thought you just called me that from time to time because i was royalty.” he said, staring down at the other. “Now I’ve figured out you’re motives behind it.”

“What Motives, Prince Noctis?” was this really happening right now?Why was Prompto still playing into it? Why was Noctis so close to him right now? Noctis really liked this more than he let on. 

“Prompto.” he said sternly.

“Prince.” Prompto responded back. It was then Prompto felt warm, slightly chapped, lips meet his own. His eyes went wide for a moment but he quickly let them slide shut. He was dreaming. He had to be dreaming.

There was no way that the Prince of Lucis...No way that Noctis was kissing him right now. He opened his eyes and looked at Noctis, whose eyes were shut as he kissed his best friend. Prompto shut his eyes once more and just enjoyed the kiss.

The kiss broke and the boys panted. Noctis had found his way onto Prompto’s lap in that time, the others camera carefully set on the ground.

“Noct, what was that about?” Prompto asked, almost innocently.

“Prompto, you have been teasing me for years. Since high school with that.” he said, moving his hands to grip the back of the chair on either side of Prompto’s head. I’m not stupid. You’ve watched carefully to how i respond each time you say it. And the more you say it, the more i seem to enjoy it. You’re almost ruining it for others to say it. I don’t particularly want anyone to say it anymore.” he said, looking into blue orbs.

Prompto swallowed hard. “But Prince, what about you and Luna?” he said, not wanting to interfere with any of that.

“Its an arranged marriage and we aren’t married yet.” he said simply. He leaned down to kiss Prompto once more and the blonde gave in and returned it, hands coming up to hesitantly rest on the Prince’s hips. His princes hips, if only for tonight.

One of the others hands ended up tangled in blonde locks as the kiss got heated, both boys tongues dancing around each other and bodies pressed close, fire crackling behind them. 

“N-Noct…” Prompto breathed as they broke for air once more.

“No.” Noctis sounded exasperated.

“Prince,” he paused. “No.” Noctis gave him a confused look. “My Prince.” Prompto corrected. Noctis was kissing him again before he knew it and he laughed, pulling the other closer as they kissed, one of his own hands finding its way into the Prince’s hair.

Both of them were finding their pants a little too tight, but neither of them quite knew how to approach the situation. Prompto decided fuck it, he already made it this far...He held onto Noctis’ hips and slightly canted his hips up, earning a pleased gasp into his mouth as he did so. Noctis allowed his hips to roll down once, receiving a groan from Prompto. 

The kiss broke and Prompto opened his eyes. “Noct…” he breathed, shaking his head. “Your highness.” he corrected. 

“Prompto, ah…” he had rolled his hips down as Prompto canted his up, creating a beautiful friction between them.

“Ahem.” Both boys froze their actions. Prompto felt the blood rush to his face and watched as Noctis go a dusting of pink across his features. 

“H-Heya Iggy!” Prompto stuttered out, wondering if he was about to be murdered by the Prince’s bodyguard and assistant. 

Noctis crawled off his lap standing up and turning to face the two who had come back earlier than he had hoped. “Welcome back,” he said, trying to regain his composure despite his...issue.

Ignis sighed, pinching his brow. “Not exactly what i was expecting to return to but i suppose that's better than a destroyed campsite.” He had no idea how to address the situation. Nor did Gladio, who just gave Prompto a warning look that said don’t hurt him as he set their materials down on the table by the grill. 

Prompto stood up as well, standing awkwardly beside the raven haired prince. “Yeah so uh…” he rubbed the back of his head. 

“Honestly though,” Ignis began. “You couldn’t have gone inside the tent or something? Honestly, your highness…” he sighed, pushing up his glasses as he began to prepare their dinner.

Both boys looked at each other after the other spoke, and looking into each others eyes for a moment began to burst up laughing. Prompto slapped his knee as Noctis brought a hand up to cover his mouth as he laughed.

Ignis and Gladio just looked at the boys, trying to figure out what was so incredibly funny. Upon receiving no explanation, they just returned to what they had been doing.

Prompto sat back down and grabbed his Camera, pointing it at Noctis. 

“Smile, Prince.” he said, snapping the picture as Noctis turned towards him, sticking his tongue out.

He was saving that picture.


End file.
